doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
The Girl Who Died (stori deledu)
Y bedwerydd episod o'r nawfed gyfres o Doctor Who, cynhyrchwyd gan BBC Cymru, oedd The Girl Who Died. Roedd y stori yn nodedig oherwydd y cyfeiriad o'r wyneb y Doctor a pham welodd y Deuddegfed Doctor yn debyg i Caecilius o'r stori The Fires of Pompeii. Ailgyflwynodd yr episod y syniad o anfarwoldeb, wedi gweld yn ddiwethaf yn Journey's End gyda Jack Harkness, cyn-gydymaith y Doctor. Crynodeb Mae'r Doctor a Clara wedi gwthio i helpu pentre Llychlynnaidd o'r Milwyr Gofod dyfodol y Mire. Gyda dim siawns i ennill, pam roedd gan y Doctor gymaint yn llawn diddordeb gyda merch Llychlynnaidd normal? Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Y Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Ashildr - Maisie Williams * Odin - David Schofield * Nollarr - Simon Lipkin * Chuckles - Ian Conningham * Lofty - Tom Stourton * Limpy - Alastair Parker * Hasten - Murray McArthur * Heidi - Barnaby Kay Cyfeiriadau * Mae'r Odin ffug yn bwydo ag adrenalin a testosteron. * Mae'r Doctor yn gofyn i Clara os gall hi gweld nifwl. * Mae Llychlynnwr yn torri'r sbectol haul sonig. Sut bynnag, mae nhw'n gweithio eto. * Byddai'r Llychlynnwyr yn marw gyda anrhydedd. * Mae'r Doctor, pan ofynnwyd beth sy'n digwydd, yn siarad am y Glec Fawr, y deinosorod a chreduriaid deudroed. Y Doctor * Mae'r Doctor yn darllen ei Ddyddiadur Dwy Mil Blwydd i atgoffa ei hun am y Mire. Roedd ganddo unwaith Dyddiadur Pum Mil Blwydd, (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen et al) ac yn blaenorol, Dyddiadur Naw Mil Blwydd. (TV: Doctor Who) * Mae'r Doctor yn cyfeirio â Clarke's Law, sy'n datgan "any sufficient advanced form of technology is indistinguishable from magic". * Mae'r Doctor yn achub rhai Velosians o wedi bod yn ymosod. * Mae'r Mire yn cymryd y Llychlynnwyr i'r Ystafell Dynnu ar eu llong ofod. * Mae'r Doctor yn ceisio cofio ymadrodd: "fly like a bird, run like a nose..." * Mae'r Doctor yn awgrymu fod y Llychlynnwyr eraill yn web-designers. Creaduriaid * Mae'r Doctor yn meddwl fod Love Sprite wedi mynd tu mewn y siwt ofod Clara. Diwylliant poblogaidd * Mae'r Doctor yn rhoi'r Llychlynnwr â barf y llysenw "ZZ Top", sy'n cyfeirio band roc gyda'r un enw. * Mae gan y Doctor baentiad o'r arlunydd Iseldiraidd Rembrandt. Nodiadau stori * Mae'r stori hon yn defnyddio ffilm o The Fires of Pompeii a Deep Breath, tra sylweddolodd y Deuddegfed Doctor yn y diwedd pam roedd ganddo ei wyneb. * Mae honna'r 100fed stori yn y cyfnod BBC Cymru o Doctor Who. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae'r Doctor yn ceisio defnyddio ei sbectol haul sonig. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice et al) * Ar y diwedd yr episod, yn ôl y Doctor, ni all Ashildr ddim yn marw. Oherwydd hynny, mae hi mewn digwyddiad yn debyg i Capten Jack Harkness. (TV: Everything Changes, Utopia et al) * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio'r hoff ymadrodd y Trydydd Doctor: "Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow". (TV: The Sea Devils) * Gall y Doctor siarad baban. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War, Closing Time) * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio ei io-io. (TV: The Ark in Space, Kill the Moon) * Mae'r Doctor yn darllen ei Ddyddiadur Dwy Mil Blwydd i atgoffa ei hun am y Mire. Roedd ganddo unwaith Dyddiadur Pum Mil Blwydd, (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen et al) ac yn blaenorol, Dyddiadur Naw Mil Blwydd. (TV: Doctor Who) * Unwaith eto, roedd eisiau'r Chweched Doctor yn achub rhywun oherwydd roedd o'n hoffi fi. Stopwyd y Doctor o newid hanes gan Evelyn Smythe. (SAIN: Arrangements for War) * Siaradodd y Seithfed Doctor hefyd am Clarke's Law. (TV: Battlefield) * Pan ddywedodd Clara fod 'na rhywbeth yn ei siwt ofod, dywedodd y Doctor wrthi yr oedd hi wedi treulio llawer o amser yn y "glofeydd pryf copyn". (TV: Kill the Moon) * Yn ôl y Doctor, dydy o ddim yn "hugger". (TV: Deep Breath et al) * Roedd y Doctor wedi eisiau gwybod y tarddle ei wyneb. (TV: Deep Breath) Mae'r Doctor yn deall rŵan fod ganddo'r wyneb Caecilius. Mae o'n credu fod yr wyneb yn golygu yr all yn achub pobl. (TV: The Fires of Pompeii) * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud "Time will tell. It always does". Dywedodd ei seithfed ymgorfforiad hynny wrth Ace wedyn y Digwyddiad Shoreditch. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) * Roedd gan y Doctor cyfarfod arall gyda Llychlynnwyr. (TV: The Time Meddler) * Mae'r Doctor yn ddangos ei talent gyda chleddyfa. (TV: The Crusade, The Christmas Invasion) en:The Girl Who Died (TV story) de:281 - The Girl Who Died es:The Girl Who Died Categori:Storïau deledu 2015 Categori:Storïau deledu'r Deuddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau ar y Ddaear Categori:Storïau Cyfres 9